Post-Apocalyptic Political Aftermath
Hi, guys! It's me, Mirrordeath, the resident political fanboy on this wiki, always aware of world events such as Trump's latest tweet or the British rage about leaving the EU. And today, I've come up with a map that shows, quite obviously, the political aftermath of the Apocalypse featured in the planned story Apocalypse Now. In fact, feel free to treat it as headcanon. After all, in actual canon, the existence of the supernatural is revealed in Volume 21 when Trihexa and its cores attack everywhere at once, forcing humans to respond, though I'm sure that Ichiei Ishibumi isn't one to write out the human response to Trihexa. But I am, and here's my map. It's a work in progress, and will be updated whenever I complete new changes on my map. The Write-Up Warning: walls of text. '' It is 2030, fifteen years after the devastating series of events known as '''the Apocalypse', where humanity fought for its very survival (like this hasn't been done before in countless fiction) against the forces of Trihexa, Heaven, and Hell. Those who enjoy disaster movies didn't like it very much when disaster found its merry way to their doorstep. The Apocalypse left nearly two billion people dead, most of them being casualties from the Horseperson Pestilence who unleashed devastating plague in China and India. Massive storms, Trihexa's armies, and mass negligence on Heaven's part claimed the other part, especially given Ezekiel's callous conduct on smiting entire cities just to get some nitty-bitty artifact that turned out to only have a little bit of their juice left. Whatever the case, the world lost a fourth of its population to the supernatural wrath, with everyone having a significant amount of rebuilding to do. Religion has gone down, as has trust of the supernatural, if the new treaty negotiated in Brussels has anything to say about human attitude. Seriously, "any act 'of hostility will be treated as potential ''casus belli ''for war?" Come on, humans! Then again, we totally are justified.... Practically all supernatural pantheons have withdrawn inward, both licking their wounds and being callously arrogant at the humans that just "couldn't take a little Apocalypse," Heaven and Hell no exception. The Archangels have become much more friendly postwar, with their battle against Trihexa providing something of an epiphany. Sariel's starting her own symphony orchestra, Gabriel took up painting, Uriel learned electric guitar, and Ramiel has begin seeing an anger therapist. Michael's Michael, ad nauseum. Team DxD and the Hero Faction are under the UN Supernatural Command's thumb, though Vali chafes at not having anything strong to fight. The Bradley-Markovic-Japhon-Gremory-Hyoudou-Lucifer extended family, a massive clan forged both by blood relations and sworn brotherhood/sisterhood, features greatly in world news, as most of its members are famous. Scared, cowering, and its national pride irreversibly shattered, the United States nevertheless managed to accomplish the reconquest of its lost territory from brigands, rebels, and warlords postwar, and is currently still rebuilding from the Apocalypse. Jeffrey Bradley retained martial law all the way until 2021, at which he promptly resigned the Presidency and let the path open to new blood. Despite abandoning globalisation a while back, the US still had enough juice to maintain control over its "traditional sphere" in the Americas, with an Organization for Mutual Security and Devleopment straddling the Western Hemisphere. The US is now only one of several great powers of the world, though it is still one of the greatest among that number, and even then, it struggles to maintain that great power status- Americans back home are urging the government to stop spending tax dollars on propping up the ''países de Centroamerica y Sudamerica, which is compounded with US GDP per capita being lower than Europe's, but overall it's still the largest economy in the world. Poor and ill-prepared for even normal storms, most of Central America was badly devastated by the megastorms and Trihexa's drone armies. There is evidence that Mexico wanted to move forward and absorb those countries post-Apocalypse, but US aid was quickly funneled into those countries, and it is thanks to US aid that they are still standing today. Brazil screwed up big time, and only managed to create a safe zone in the south. Postwar, they've become rather dictatorial for a republic, yet with US aid and help they've managed to become the regional power of South America, but only barely. (US aid means less now than it did postwar.) The UK was hit badly, due to it being one of the great centers of religion (the Anglican Church and all that). ''The Great Powers: '' In this world, no one is a superpower anymore. But the Great Powers remain, signified by their permanent Security Council seats in the United Nations, and signified by their signficant stockpiles of supernatural weapons, as well as their influence throughout the world's hemispheres. ''The Middle Powers '' Still practically the same thing that they were before the Apocalypse. Regional powers that influence the region around them but aren't really that important globally (except if you're Saudi Arabia.) ''The Small Powers '' Countries that are just there; the least important countries, though some are beginning to be exploited and/or be exploiting. ''The Warlord States/Rebels/Unrecognised States '' Entities, proto-states, and rebels who crop up around the world. Some, like the warlord of Khartoum and Luanda, are pretty darn close to being recognized as the legitimate government. ''UN Trust Zones '' Zones under international control. However, in practice most of these UN Trust Zones are under the administration of the nearest practical administration, like the EU and South Africa. However, a few UN Trust Zones are truly international, just to make a point. ''Little to No Governance ' Places where anything goes. Annotations As seen in the map above, there are a bunch of numbers on the map. These are what the numbers mean. When reading this, please pull up that map in a different tab. I find it best if you have two monitors (which I have.) Category:Fanon Terminology